freerealmswarriorcatsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FRAlexRealms/Message to All Ex-FR Rpers- including those affected by M. Greensaber
Heya folks, Alex Realms here. You all know me, so I'm gonna make this short. Some of you are aware that I used to be involved in the FR:R (Free Realms: Reborn) project, and that also lead to my interaction with the FR:S (Free Realms: Sunrise) team. Now, the FR:R team is gone, but the FR:S team is pretty well alive- and they've already got the capabilities to make a landwalker game. Meaning RP is completely possible and WILL make a return at the very least in FreeRealms. In response to this, I wanna gather all the old community members together who are interested in maybe returning to RP or who still have passion for this subject. The reason for this is to establish a hardened lore for Werewolves, Vampires, and Warrior Cats involved in the FR game. assuming this happens- we will be the pioneers of the game's RP and the old ways, meaning we control the quality of the RP there. I'm not saying we need to all be friends- simply that we need to establish a set of lore-rules in order to create equal and balanced characters. I know this might seem hypocritical coming from one of the more powerful individuals in the previous game- but we need to make sure we do this right. To do this- we wanna sit down and write a series of stories/documents/guidelines of what is "lore-friendly" in Free Realms Warrior Cat, Werewolf, and Vampire Roleplay. To do this though we need to access a lot of lore sources, and get a lot of opinions. We want to come to a compromise with EVERYONE involved so that no one will end up lore-breaking simply because they didn't like this. Because of this, I'm reaching out to ALL of you individually in order to gather a mass group to do this. We'll be able to hammer out a fixed lore that everyone can agree to, and already we've laid out some groundwork that I think EVERYONE is gonna enjoy. The theme here is mixing WC/WW/Vamp lore with FR lore to create something unique while also encouraging the old style of RP (the good parts) from the olden days. The following people's prescense is requested, but if you're not on this list but still interested we absolutely would love to have you . 1. BettaWolf (if you wanna come back to RP) 2. Faithsoul 3. Ray Goodwin 4. Alyx Vance1 (btw your discord doesn't work without a name) 5. Goldenhawk1 6. Anyone assosicated with the Camp Half Blood org of guilds 7. Balto Realms Again- anyone interested in RP in the future that knows what this wiki is would really benefit from your attendance in this little project. I'll be submitting this with all our review to the Devs of FR:Sunrise (who I know on a personal level) in order to help establish the community we want- one where we can have fun, and conflict, and IC enjoyment without OOC issues. I need your: -Skype -Discord (user AND number) -Any other contact info you wish to give. Thanks for your time. Category:Blog posts